


Zemsta zapomnianego

by LiLuAin



Series: Zemsta Czarodzieja [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLuAin/pseuds/LiLuAin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas wakacji Hermiona znalazła coś zdumiewającego. Coś co może przewrócić do góry nogami cały czarodziejski świat. Jaki ma to związek z Harrym i profesorem Eliksirów? Przekonajcie się sami. Sugerowany slash. Miniaturka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zemsta zapomnianego

**Beta** -  Mitake

  
**Kanoniczność bohaterów** –  _Poprośmy profesora Snape'a o obiektywną ocenę. Profesorze?_

  
**Severus Snape** \- _Potter, jest rozpuszczonym, aroganckim, zarozumiałym smarkaczem, który myśli, że należy mu się cały świat za to, iż narodził się w odpowiednim momencie. Ponadto pozwolę sobie dodać, że nasz, niestety, główny bohater ma iloraz inteligencji poniżej przeciętnej, o ile posiada tak ważny organ jak mózg, wciąż trwają na ten temat dyskusje. Z uwagi na powyższe ostrzegam czytelników, aby nie spodziewali się elokwentnych wypowiedzi od Pottera. Zazwyczaj jego odpowiedzi kończą się na krótkim „eee...” „a...” i sporadycznym „aha”._

 

 

 

xXxXxXx _  
_

 

_"W życiu nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego._  
 _Bywa, iż wyobraźnia podsuwa nam niewiarygodne rzeczy, które z biegiem czasu niekiedy okazują się prawdziwe. Coś o czymś zawsze śniliśmy staje się rzeczywistością._  
 _I lądujemy w nowym miejscu, gdzie nie ma pewnego już nic, poza przeszłością. W takim razie, jak możemy zaufać przyszłości? Niepewność podąża za nami krok w krok, ale nadal suniemy do przodu wierząc, że doczekamy się szczęśliwego finału._  
 _Jednakże niekiedy okazuje się, że rzeczywistość nie jest taka, jaką sobie wyobrażaliśmy."_

  
  
Wielką salę wypełniały szczęśliwe i entuzjastyczne rozmowy uczniów opowiadających o swoich wakacjach. Byli w pełni gotowi do stawienia czoła nowym przygodą, wyzwaniom i złamania kolejnych szkolnych reguł.  
Przy stole Gryffindoru siedziała jednak dziewczyna, która nie przyłączyła się do radosnej paplaniny kolegów. Co chwilę zerkała na leżącą obok niej grubą książkę i nerwowo przygryzała wargę.  
Harry i Ron wymienili kolejne spojrzenie, które umknęło dziewczynie. Rudzielec znacząco wskazał głową na Hermionę i szturchnął łokciem przyjaciela. Złotego Chłopca ogarnęła fala paniki i energicznie zaprzeczył głową. Wesley podniósł brwi i cała jego mina zdawała się mówić: _Daj spokój Harry, poradziłeś sobie z rozwścieczonymi smokami i Sam-Wiesz-Kim na pewno dasz sobie radę z Hermioną i książką._ W odpowiedzi Harry lekko się skrzywił i zmrużył oczy. Weasley zawahał się na chwilę zanim uśmiechnął kącikiem ust i jeszcze raz zachęcająco wskazał na ich przyjaciółkę. Brunet doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co próbował mu przekazać przyjaciel... Jeżeli Hermiona Granger miała już kogokolwiek posłuchać, to prędzej jego niż Rona. Westchnął pokonany i zerknął na nią, nieprzekonany o swoim zadaniu. Zdawało się, że nawet nie dostrzegła ich niewerbalnej rozmowy.  
W duchu musiał przyznać, że gdyby miał wybór, wolałby walkę z smokiem niż stawić czoła przyjaciółce. Hermiona w połączeniu z książką, potrafiła być bardzo niebezpieczna i zostawić trwały uraz. Rudzielec musiał wyczytać z jego twarzy obawę, ponieważ szepnął konspiracyjnym tonem:  
— Trzymam za ciebie kciuki, bądź dzielny.  
Harry pacnął go żartobliwie w ramię.  
— Spadaj, Ron.  
W tym momencie Hermiona podniosła na nich wzrok, a w jej orzechowych oczach błyszczała determinacja i powaga. Nastolatkowie znieruchomieli, czekając, aż przestanie ich analizować. Podejmowała w tym momencie decyzje, czy powinna podzielić się z nimi jej strapieniem. Po momencie, który wydawał się wiecznością, westchnęła i podparła głowę na dłoni opuszczając wzrok na podłogę.  
— Hermiona? — zaczął niepewnie brunet, wychylając się w jej stronę tak, aby nikt ich nie podsłuchał. — Czy chodzi o... Voldemorta? — dokończył czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
— Nie! — krzyknęła nagle z przerażeniem.  
W jej wybuchu parę uczniów odwróciło się w ich stronę z ciekawością, więc dokończyła znacznie ciszej.  
— Nie, Harry. Ja tylko... znalazłam bardzo intrygującą książkę w wakacje.  
W tym momencie Harry zerknął na przyjaciela, ale rudzielec tylko przewrócił oczami i zaczął w zadziwiającym tempie pochłaniać jajecznicę, tracąc całe zainteresowanie rozmową. Patrząc na niego, Harry nie mógł się nadziwić ile potrafił sobie napakować do gęby i nadal wydawać dźwięki zrozumiałe dla otoczenia. Następnie westchnął zrezygnowany i przyjrzał się przyjaciółce. Był niepewny czy chce zagłębiać się w sprawę, która obejmuje książkę i zaintrygowaną nią Hermionę. Wahał się chwilę, po czym zapytał niemrawo:  
— Co jest takiego w niej ciekawego?  
Ron zakrztusił się jedzeniem z przerażenia i krzyknął z oburzeniem jego imię:  
— Barrymm!  
Niestety było już za późno, Hermiona patrzyła na nich twardo i z determinacją.  
— Pokażę wam. Chodźcie za mną — oznajmiła, wstając z miejsca.  
Gdy zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciele zamarli, w tym Ron z otwartymi ustami, poczuła jak zaczyna ogarniać ja złość.  
— Ruszajcie się! — rozkazała, po czym szybko wyszła z sali.  
Harry od razu pobiegł za nią, ale Ron wziął jeszcze ostatni gryz jajecznicy, poparzył tęsknie na deser i zerwał się z miejsca, krzycząc za oddalającymi się przyjaciółmi.  
— Ej! Zaczekajcie!  
Wychodząc z sali w pośpiechu Złote Trio nie zauważyło, że obserwują ich zimne, czarne oczy, które się zwęziły patrząc za nimi.

 

xxx

  
  
Nie rozmawiali, dopóki nie weszli do opuszczonej sali na pierwszym piętrze. Gryfonka zamknęła drzwi prostym zaklęciem oraz dla dodatkowego bezpieczeństwa, rzuciła Muffliato. Chłopacy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, a Harry, który stracił w końcu cierpliwość, zwrócił się do niej:  
— Powiesz nam, o co chodzi? Po co tyle zamieszania z powodu głupiej książki?  
Rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale o dziwo nie upomniała za niedocenianie książek. Potarła czoło z frustracji i zawstydzona wepchała mu książkę do ręki.  
— Otwórz ją – rozkazała stanowczo, odwracając wzrok.  
Harry przeczytał tytuł „Magiczne właściwości krwi w eliksirach.”

_Co to u licha ma być?_

— Eee... Herma, to książka o eliksirach. Niby po co mamy ją czytać?  
Ron zmarszczył brwi zniesmaczony.  
— Co jest w niej takiego specjalnego? Ej, nie mów, że sama gwizdnęłaś ją z Zakazanego Działu?! — wypalił rudzielec.  
Gryfonka cała sczerwieniała ze złości i pacnęła go w ramię.  
— Auuuł! A to za co?! — zawołał wkurzony masując bolące miejsce.  
— Bo jesteś idiotą, Ronald! Poza tym, twojemu pustemu łbowi na pewno to nie zaszkodzi!  
Harry parsknął rozbawiony, ale momentalnie się uspokoił, gdy przeniosła wściekły wzrok na niego. Potrafiła być czasami bardziej przerażająca od Pani Wesley.

_Hermiona spędza stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu w towarzystwie pani Wesley._

  
— Odkąd przywaliła Malfoyowi w nos na trzecim roku stała się bardziej agresywna, nie? – zwrócił się naburmuszony rudzielec do przyjaciela.  
— Otwórzcie książkę! — wybuchła nagle Hermiona.  
Harry i Ron wymienili zaintrygowane spojrzenia, jednak Potter posłuchał rozkazu dziewczyny.  
Zapadła długa krępująca cisza, podczas której każdy patrzył na małą obrazkowy tomik włożony w książkę o eliksirach. Harry co chwila zerkający z niedowierzaniem to na Hermionę, to na okładkę mangi, spłonął rumieńcem i wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy ujrzał mały podpis w rogu strony.

_Czy to był jakiś chory żart? A może ktoś chciał dać mi do zrozumienia..._

  
Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryfonka obserwuje go, jakby oczekiwała od niego wyjaśnienia.  
— Eee... — wyjąkał brunet i dotarło do niego, że Ron jest dziwnie cichy.  
W takiej sytuacji było to do niego wysoce niepodobne.  
Rudzielec ze sceptyczną miną ślepił się na rysunek przedstawiający Harry'ego i Snape'a stojących naprzeciw siebie. Złoty chłopiec uśmiechał się lekko patrząc w górę na swojego profesora, który marszczył brwi w Potterze.  
— Czemu na okładce Snape tak dziwnie się na ciebie patrzy, Harry? Z takim głodem... Wiem pewnie myśli jak cie otruć!  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową w głupocie rudzielca.  
— Ron... to chyba nie dlatego — mruknął pod nosem brunet, wciąż oglądając się na napis „slash” z nieznanym mu dotąd lękiem.  
Zignorował go jednak i dalej ciągnął swoją teorię.  
— Hej, to może być jakiś zabawny komiks o kłótniach między Harrym, a tym szlamowatym dupkiem — uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Herm, oglądałaś go już?  
Harry nagle zbladł, a dziewczyna szybko wciągnęła powietrze.  
— Ron, to slash — stwierdziła tonem, który używała przy tłumaczeniu lekcji i regułek.  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami i odparł:  
— Jakbym wiedział, co to znaczy.  
Zanim ktoś zdążyłby go powstrzymać otworzył mangę i...  
— Co to kurwa jest! — zawołał piskliwie, widząc rysunek przedstawiający jego przyjaciela z maślanym wzrokiem wlepionym w znienawidzonego profesora oraz Snape'a we własnej osobie pochylającego się tuż nad Harrym.  
— Chyba już wie, co to slash — oznajmiła wyniośle dziewczyna.  
— Ale, ale, ale....! Oni są tu przedstawieni razem, wiesz w sensie, że RAZEM! Wszyscy wiedzą, że się nienawidzą!  
— No, chyba ich to bardziej nakręca — wymamrotał czerwony brunet.  
Ron szybko przerzucił kolejne strony mangi.  
— Hermiona, po co nam to pokazałaś? Będę miał koszmary do końca życia! Myślisz, że chciałem zobaczyć mojego przyjaciela... NAGIEGO Z TYM NIETOPERZEM!  
Harry już nie wytrzymał i wybuch:  
— To po cholerę nadal to oglądasz?!  
Brunet miał zamiar złorzeczyć dalej, ale powstrzymał się widząc jak Ron otwiera usta i wybałusza oczy w reakcji na jakąś ilustrację. Harry, który do tej pory uparcie odwracał wzrok od mangi, w końcu do niej spojrzał i zachłysnął się powietrzem.  
— Stary, wy przez całą mangę robicie jedno i to samo! To-to... kurde! Nawet nie mogę powiedzieć co czuję!  
— To akurat mnie nie dziwi – Herma prychnęła w odpowiedzi rudzielca.  
— Patrzcie! Niektóre fragmenty mają nawet kolorowe ilustracje! — zawołał niespodziewanie Ron, wyrywając Harry'ego z dziwnego transu.  
— Pokaż — zażądał czerwony brunet, nawet nie odwracając się na niedowierzające prychnięcie dziewczyny.  
Harry z Ronem gnietli się, pochylając nad mangą, przeglądając ją z dwóch różnych stron. Brunet zaczął od końca z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Musiał to narysować jakiś nieźle skrzywiony gość! Czy on nie miał wyobraźni... To-to... blee! — zakomunikował rudzielec ze wstrętem na twarzy.  
— W tym problem. Myślę, że miał jej zbyt dużo. Ehm... niedobrze mi — ostatnią część wypowiedzi Harry wymamrotał cicho, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.  
— Nikt cię nie wini, stary.  
Gryfonka natomiast czekała cierpliwie, aż chłopcy się uspokoją - gdy po raz pierwszy trafiła na mangę w księgarni, w dodatku z rodzicami, nie zareagowała o wiele lepiej.  
— Merlinie! Wy... wy jes-teście.... MAŁŻEŃSTWEM!!!  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami w rudzielcu. Czasami wydawał się prawie prymitywny.  
— To jeszcze nic, później odkryjemy między sobą jakąś wieź duchową, soulmate, czy coś... — odparł z przerażeniem Harry, który był parę stron dalej od przyjaciela.  
Ron wybałuszył oczy w kompletnym osłupieniu.  
— Stary, to gorsze od fizycznego związku, aż mnie przeszły dreszcze.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której było słychać tylko szelest przewracanych stron. Hermiona już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy przerwał jej rudzielec.  
— Dokładnie was narysowali, z każdym szczegółem... — powiedział cicho, jakby do siebie.  
Harry zerknął ukradkiem na przyjaciela i odsunął się trochę od niego, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Brew gryfonki drgnęła niecierpliwie, ale żaden z przyjaciół nie zwrócił na to uwagi, byli za bardzo pogrążeni mangą.  
Ron przewrócił kolejną stronę i zamarł.  
— O kurczę! Normalnie...!  
Herma zarumieniła się, zaglądając na jakiej stronie zatrzymał się rudzielec.  
— Prawda, Ron?  
— Ten podstępny tłusto-włosy sukinsyn Snape ma lepsze ciało od Harry'ego!  
Zapadła ogłuszająca cisza w której dwójka Gryfonów gapiła się w szoku na Weasleya.  
— Aaaa! Zabijcie mnie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem! — krzyczał spanikowany chwytając się za włosy.  
Ty razem dłoń uderzyła dwie głowy i chłopacy odwrócili się z grymasem na twarzy, spoglądając prosto w płonące złością orzechowe oczy.  
— Czy faceci nie myślą o niczym innym! TO jest mugolska manga! Wydana przez MUGOLA! Nie przyszło wam do głowy jak się dowiedzieli o Harrym?!

_Wie...?_

  
— Jak mogli dokładnie napisać o naszym świecie! To jest ważniejsze zagadnienie od tego, że profesor Snape... — nie dokończyła, zarumieniona.  
Nagle oczy rudzielca zabłyszczały, a na ustach pojawił ogromny uśmiech.  
— Ej, wszystko co tutaj narysowali to prawda, tak? Więc może Nietoperz naprawdę jest gejem! — zawołał uradowany, jakby odkrył największą zagadkę świata.  
Hermiona warknęła i lekko palnęła się dłonią w czoło.  
— Ronaldzie Wesley...  
Harry posępniał i zmarszczył brwi.  
— I co? Uważasz, że Snape naprawdę jest moim kochankiem?  
— Co? Stary, nie, coś ty. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach chciałby być z gnojkiem?  
Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się grymas i miał już odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała mu Herma.  
— Harry, powinieneś powiadomić o tym profesora Dumbledore'a, nasz magiczny świat może być zagrożony.

xxx

  
  
Pogrążeni w swojej dyskusji nie usłyszeli jak ktoś cicho otwiera drzwi i Dostojnym krokiem wchodzi do sali.  
Nagle spadł na nich jakiś cień i cała trójka zesztywniała, a Harry szybko zamknął książkę. Znając ich pech, to pewnie była najgorsza z możliwych osób – Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu. Gdy odezwał się za nimi głos, potwierdziły się jego najgorsze obawy.  
— No proszę, co my tu mamy — powiedział pogardliwie Snape.  
Odwrócili się powoli, a brunet schował podręcznik za swoimi plecami w marnej próbie ukrycia go przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. Ronowi płonęły uszy i jak ognia unikał spojrzenia mężczyzny.  
Snape obrzucił ich wszystkich spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści i kontynuował:  
— Trzech Gryfonów w opuszczonej sali, kiedy każdy uczeń jest na śniadaniu. Wygląda na to, że znowu planujecie jakiś bezmyślny wybryk i załamanie kolejnych zasad szkoły. Przecież jest jeszcze tyle reguł, których nie naruszyliście. Ale ty, Potter, możesz sobie już odpuścić, w błazenadzie pobiłeś nawet swojego ojca i jego dzikich pupilów.  
W Harrym się zagotowało ze złości i ugryzł się w język, aby nie odpyskować Snape'owi. Doskonale wiedział, że dupek tylko na to czekał.  
Mistrze Eliksirów podniósł brew i uśmiechnął z wyższością.  
— Co to za książka, Potter?  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami i przestał ją chować, lecz nie podał jej profesorowi.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak bardzo żądny wiedzy o eliksirach, Potter. Złoty Chłopiec poświęcił swój cenny czas na bezużyteczne czytanie nadprogramowej książki. Niewiarygodne — stwierdził jadowicie.  
Harry'ego ogarniała coraz większa wściekłość. Niestety, nauczyciel nie zamierzał się wycofać i kontynuował ironicznie:  
— Dotychczas, twój marny pokaz na zajęciach usprawiedliwiałem analfabetyzmem, czyli twoją nieumiejętnością składania do kupy zbyt wielu liter, ale... — popatrzył się na pozostałych Gryfonów i powiedział pogardliwie — może, panna Granger, czyta dla ciebie.  
Hermiona opuściła głowę, a brunet sczerwieniał i wpatrywał się buntowniczo w Nietoperza nieustannie powtarzając w myślach: _Nie daj się mu sporowokować. Zabijesz go po pokonaniu Voldemorta, na razie jest potrzebny dyrektorowi._  
Harry zacisnął gniewnie dłonie na książce widząc jak Snape patrzy na niego z wyższością.

_Cholera! Mam to gdzieś, chcę go zabić teraz!_

  
Bardzo go kusiło, aby rzucić się na tego wyniosłego dupka i udusić gołymi rękami. Patrzyć z przecudowną satysfakcją, jak czarne oczy powoli wychodzą z orbit i...  
— Daj książkę, Potter.  
Harry momentalnie wrócił na ziemię z swoich marzeń i zbladł, gdy dotarło do niego żądanie Snape'a.  
— Ale...  
— Daj. Mi. Ją. Teraz. Albo. Stracicie. Pięćdziesiąt. Punktów — wycedził niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem, pochylając się tuż nad Gryfonem.  
Na twarzy nastolatka pojawił się grymas. Nigdy więcej nie chciał przeżyć wypowiedzianej nagany tak blisko swojej twarzy. To było zbyt przerażające.  
Pokonany, wyciągnął książkę w stronę Snape'a, który drapieżnie wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył ją szybko i zamarł na moment. Na pewno nie tego się spodziewał. Przejrzał mangę obrzydzony, jakby była najbardziej absurdalną rzeczą na świecie, złem większym nawet od Voldemorta. Harry, widząc pogardliwy wyraz twarzy Snapea, poczuł niemiłe ukłucie w żołądku. Właśnie wtedy profesor podniósł wzrok na Pottera i powiedział spokojnym głosem:  
— Gryffindor traci piędziesiąt punktów.  
Harry rzucił profesorowi wściekłe spojrzenie i warknął oburzony:  
— Za co? Przecież dałem książkę...  
— Przemycanie pornografii do szkoły jest nielegalne, Potter. Również, nie powinieneś być taki naiwny i wierzyć w każde słowo. Jeżeli Czarny Pan obieca, że się podda jak odkryjesz eliksir na odrośniecie nosa też mu uwierzysz?  
— Dupek — wymruczał naburmuszony.  
— Uważaj na słowa, bo odejmę kolejne pięćdziesiąt — wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Panie profesorze to mugolska manga — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego odważnie i z naciskiem wypowiadając ostanie dwa słowa.  
— Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jak zwykle stwierdzasz oczywiste, Granger. Rozumiem, że twoi przyjaciele z inteligencją poniżej przeciętnej, mogą tego potrzebować, ale wybacz ja nie muszę korzystać z twoich usług – odparł ironicznie Snape.  
Tak, jak to było do przewidzenia, Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i Zażenowana odwróciła głowę. Panowała dziwna cisza, podczas, której Mistrz Eliksirów obrzuci ich wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Za mną — powiedział z władzą w głosie i zaczął iść nie odwracając się by sprawdzić, czy idą za nim.  
Nie było to potrzebne, nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby nie posłuchać bezpośredniego rozkazu Snape'a.

xxx

  
  
Snape zaprowadził ich do swojego gabinetu i po godzinie przesłuchań, męki, poniżania, obraz i wyśmiewania pozwolił im odejść. Ron i Harry wstali błyskawicznie, kierując się w stronę drzwi, chcieli jak najszybciej stąd odejść. Natomiast dziewczyna wyraźnie się ociągała, gryząc ze swoimi myślami.  
— Panie prof... — zaczęła niepewnie, ale gdy pozostali Gryfoni rzucili jej wściekłe spojrzenie, zamilkła.  
— Panno Granger, powiadomię dyrektora o tej sprawie. A teraz zmiatajcie już — warknął mężczyzna.  
Wszyscy skierowali się do drzwi, czując olbrzymią ulgę, lecz zatrzymali się na dźwięk znienawidzone głosu.  
— A ty gdzie się wybierasz, Potter? — zapytał się profesor prawie uprzejmym tonem, krzyżując dłonie na klatce piersiowej.

_Nie tylko, nie to_ , pomyślał nastolatek, odwracając się powoli, aby spojrzeć na Nietoperza.

  
— Eee... przecież pan powiedział...  
Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z taką pogardą, że ten nie dokończył swojego zdania. Nie było sensu.  
— Chyba nie myślałeś, że TY tak łatwo się z tego wywiniesz. Nie będę traktował specjalnie „Wybrańca”, powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. Sześć lat nauki w tej szkole powinno cię o tym przekonać... Dla mnie możesz być ewentualnie Złotym Idiotą lub Imbecylowatym Chłopcem, który pragnie świecić w każdej sytuacji.  
Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Snape znowu to robił: specjalnie go prowokował, aby wlepić mu szlaban. Nastolatek zazgrzytał zębami.  
Ta cała przemowa pod tytułem „nie będę cię traktował specjalnie”, była gówno warta. Wredny Nietoperz właśnie traktował go specjalnie, inaczej niż innych uczniów. To na nim wyżywał się i wyładowywał swoją złość, dręczył go najbardziej z całej szkoły. Czasami nawet bardziej niż Neville'a.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

_Gówno, Remus mnie oszukał, liczenie wcale nie pomaga się uspokoić._

  
Tymczasem Snape obserwował go z ukrytą rozrywką, delektując się jego cierpieniem i udręką. Wiedział, że chłopak jest na skraju wytrwałości. Niewiele brakowało i dzieciak wybuchnie.  
— Nie denerwuj się tak, Potter, to bardzo nieatrakcyjne w twoim wieku. Nie chcielibyśmy, byś stracił wielbicielki, prawda?  
Widząc jak zielone oczy płoną gniewem, Snape nie potrafił ukryć swojego samozadowolenia. Lubił dręczyć dzieci, nikt i nic tego nie zmieni. Spojrzał na dwójkę pozostałych gryfonów i warknął.  
— Co tu nadal robicie! Wynoście się, chyba, że chcecie spędzić każdą noc do końca semestru czyszcząc kociołki po pierwszoroczniakach.  
Cokolwiek Hermiona miała powiedzieć zamknęło jej usta i rzuciła profesorowi tylko oburzone spojrzenie.  
— Do widzenia profesorze.  
Gdy byli przy drzwiach rzucili swojemu przyjacielowi przepraszające, a zarazem zmartwione spojrzenie i wyszli szybko.  
Harry patrzył nieczytelnym wzrokiem na drzwi za którymi przed chwilą zniknęli przyjaciele, nieświadomie ignorując obecność nauczyciela.  
— Potter!  
— Hm... ? Słucham?  
Harry skulił się pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem profesora, po chwili dodał usprawiedliwiająco:  
— No co? Zamyśliłem się.  
— Mam wezwać reporterów? — spytał zjadliwym tonem Snape.  
— Eee... a po co?  
— Aby utrwalili tę pamiętną chwilę. — Kiedy nastolatek nadal nie wiedział o co chodzi wyjaśnił pogardliwie — Nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze zdarzy ci się pomyśleć.  
Po tych słowach w gabinecie profesora zapadła długa cisza. Harry opuścił głowę, oglądając swoje tenisówki, jakby pierwszy raz widział buty. Czuł, że Snape się na niego patrzył; odczucie bycia tak dokładnie obserwowanym było nie do zniesienia.  
Nastolatek zadrżał lekko i zbierając w sobie odwagę podniósł wzrok na profesora. Zielone tęczówki spotkały się z czarnymi oczami profesora błyszczącymi irytacją i niecierpliwością. Harry rozpaczliwie chciał powiedzieć coś, co zlikwidowałoby dziwną atmosferę w pomieszczeniu, ale nie mógł dobrać właściwych słów. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się wiecznością tylko mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż nastolatek uśmiechnął się niepewnie. To Snape przerwał pierwszy ciszę.  
— Doszły mnie słuchy, że pan Wesley uważa, iż mam niezłe ciało?  
Harry schował ręce do kieszeni szaty, wyglądając na trochę zawstydzonego.  
— Jak długo nas podsłuchiwałeś? — Odwrócił wzrok, nagle bardzo zainteresowany słojami na regale.  
— Doprawdy, Potter jesteś w szkole niecałe dwadzieścia-cztery godziny i już są z tobą same problemy.  
Po tym słowach podniósł różdżkę i podszedł powoli do nastolatka; jego czarne, zimne oczy odkładnie analizowały Gryfona.  
— Jednakże twoje zdolności aktorskie są o wiele lepsze, niż myślałem — dodał prawie miękkim głosem.  
Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony. To była pierwsza pochwała jaka usłyszał od profesora. W momencie, gdy Snape rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na gabinet, nastolatek odezwał się zadowolony.  
— Mówiłem, że mnie nie doceniasz — mówiąc to uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej.  
— Bezczelny dzieciak.  
Harry nachmurzył się.

_Dzieciak?_

  
Już chciał zaprotestować, kiedy Snape ponownie się nad nim pochylił i musnął delikatnie wargami jego usta.

_Oh jak za nim tęskniłem przez całe wakacje_ , pomyślał Harry.

  
Natomiast Snape zlekceważył niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę mugolskiej mangi. Przecież mogą o parę minut opóźnić spotkanie z dyrektorem. Nic się nie stanie.

Xxx

  
  
Następnego ranka w Proroku Codziennym pojawił się artykuł, który zszokował i przeraził całą społeczność czarodziejów: „ _Historia Harry’ego Pottera w mugolskim świecie. Czy mugole o nas rzeczywiście wiedzą?”_  
W wielkiej sali panował kompletny chaos i zgiełk, uczniowie przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, wymyślając przeróżne teorie. Hermiona próbowała wyjaśnić każdemu, kto na nią spojrzał, jak poważne będą konsekwencje, jeżeli mugole uwierzą w magię i ich świat. Ron natomiast kompletnie ignorował potok słów przyjaciółki i śmiał się z Deanem, wymieniając zbereźne komentarze i żarty.  
A jak zachowywał się Harry?  
Z każdą upływającą minutą robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy i intensywnie zaprzeczał treści mangi. Żaden z uczniów nie wierzył w romans Snape'a z Harrym, lecz krążyła wiarygodna plotka. Według niej Złoty Chłopiec umawiał się potajemnie z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia  
i kiedy z nią zerwał postanowiła się na nim zemścić. Ku uciesze większości uczniów, Harry co chwila krztusił się, zaprzeczając coraz to nowszym spekulacjom na temat jego rzekomego romansu.  
Przy stole nauczycielskim nie było o wiele spokojniej. Tylko dwóch nauczycieli nie wydawało się zaskoczonych nowymi informacjami. Jednym z nich był sam dyrektor szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore. Przeglądał pogodnie gazetę i zajadał się cytrusowymi dropsami. Spojrzał roziskrzonymi oczami na siedzącego obok z kamienną twarzą profesora eliksirów.  
Albus uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, że Severus nawet nie podejrzewa, iż zna jego tajemnicę.  
— Albus... — zwrócił się do niego Mistrz Eliksirów, wyprowadzony z równowagi zadowoleniem dyrektora.  
— W czym ci mogę pomóc? Chcesz może spróbować łakoci, mój chłopcze?  
Snape'owi zadrżała szczęka i zacisnął mocno usta w cienką linie.  
— Nie — odparł agresywnie, po czym dodał, już bardziej opanowanym tonem. — Za to chciałbym wiedzieć jak prasa dowiedziała się o tej mandze. Jeszcze wczoraj zapewniałeś mnie, że nie ujrzy światła dziennego.  
— Severusie, niestety źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Powiedziałem, że zrobię wszystko co mojej mocy, aby nie dostała się do publicznych wiadomości. Jednakże nawet ja nie jestem wszechmocny. Mam już swoje lata i moje wpływowe kontakty maleją z każdym upływającym rokiem — mówiąc to, cały czas uśmiechał się dobrotliwie, a niebieskie oczy migotały lekko.  
Mistrz Eliksirów warknął wkurzony.

_Stary pryk nawet nie spróbował._

Zirytowany odpowiedzą dyrektora, zaczął rzucał groźne spojrzenia każdemu, kto choć ośmielił się na niego zerknąć. Miało to zdumiewający efekt na uczniów, którzy po chwili przestali omawiać swoje nieprawdopodobne teorię o prawdopodobieństwie związku między Wrednym Nietoperzem, a Złotym Chłopcem.

_Irytujące imbecyle i tak są za głupie, aby odkryć prawdę._

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie, obserwując znad filiżanki kawy zamieszanie wśród uczniów, w szczególności jednego, bardzo zakłopotanego bruneta siedzącego przy stole Gryffindoru.  
Mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle i mruknął pod nosem:  
— Głupi dzieciak.

xxx

  
  
Daleko od Hogwartu pewien czarodziej stał w luksusowym apartamencie hotelowym i przeliczał plik mugolskich pieniędzy.  
— Muszę przyznać, że na początku nie do końca wierzyłem w pana pomysł. Jednakże, nakłady były zdumiewające i autorka zastanawia się nad wydaniem książki. Harry Potter bije rekordy wśród zarówno nastolatków, jak i dorosłych — rzekł drugi mężczyzna, opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękami.  
Czarodziej zatarł razem ręce, a w jego oczach pojawiło się zadowolenie i żądza.  
— Co mi proponujesz? — zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując towarzyszowi swoje idealne białe zęby.  
— Dłuższą współpracę, rzecz jasna.  
Czarodziej rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, odgarnął z twarzy jasny lok włosów i mężczyźni ścisnęli sobie dłonie na znak podjęcia współpracy.  
— Pani Jane będzie zachwycona, panie Lockhart.  
Po tych słowach mugol opuścił hotel, zostawiając bardzo zadowolonego z siebie czarodzieja.  
Nie dość, że odkrył nową żyłkę złota, to przy okazji Słynny Harry Potter za wszystko mu zapłaci. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy odwdzięczy się im za zniszczenie jego kariery.

_Harry Potterze, Ronie Wesley, wasze dni sławy są policzone. Zdradzę każdy wasz mały sekret._

Gilderoy Lockhart nie myślał o niczym innym, odkąd odzyskał pamięć.

 

  
  
" _Życie jeszcze nie raz nas zaskoczy._  
 _Czasem dostrzegamy same pozory, nie potrafiąc odsłonić kurtyny skrywającej prawdę._  
 _Nieraz coś, co doskonale znamy okazuje się czymś zupełnie innym._ "

 

 

KONIEC.


End file.
